


Heroism/Idiotism

by amerasu1013 (amerasu_1013)



Series: Sticky - Stucky Stick Figure Art [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Crack, M/M, Weirdness, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerasu_1013/pseuds/amerasu1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stick figure "art": The city is attacked by a giant robot and Steve decides to fight it all by himself. Steve thinks it's heroic, Bucky... disagrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A proper Sticky story this time... :P  
> Oh, btw: I make those with Paint, since I don't know anything else. So things might be a bit blurry now and then with the resizing of the pics. Therefore I turned this into two chapters, with the first being the whole comic strip as a big pictures (but with the different scenes/pics kinda smallish), the second chapter is the different pics posted separately, that might be a bit easier to read...

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem_gesamt.jpg.html)


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem1.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem2.jpg.html)

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem3.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem4.jpg.html)

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem5.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem6.jpg.html)

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem7.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem8.jpg.html)[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem9.jpg.html)

[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem10.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem11.jpg.html)[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem12.jpg.html) [](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem13.jpg.html)[](http://s1232.photobucket.com/user/amerasu1013/media/Captain%20America%20Comics/ahem14.jpg.html)


End file.
